sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Super Sonic
Dark Super Sonic (ダークスーパーソニック, Dāku Sūpā Sonikku), is Sonic's darker and angrier version of his Super Sonic form. He is only capable achieving this transformation by the means of something negative. Such as the negative energy from Chaos Emeralds (or at least the negative multitude from fake emeralds) and Sonic's intense anger. Appearance :Voice actor: Jason Anthony Griffith (English), Jun'ichi Kanemaru (Japanese) Dark Super Sonic looks similar to Super Sonic, except he has a bluish-black color, a blue aura, and no pupils or red irises and become slitted when he is at his true power, plus his teeth grow longer and sharper. Also, his voice has a slight change, becoming more demonic, but maintaining Sonic's pitch. Gallery Personality Dark Super Sonic seems to relish the prospect of murdering the two prototype Metarex, as shown by his demonic grin and mad cackle. In this form, Sonic's rage is out of control and he has even gained the intention to kill. However, he can still control his actions to an extent, as this form is rooted in the darker aspects of Sonic's natural instincts, including the desire to live, trample, and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, destruction and death. Upon consuming a regular chaos emerald while in his dark form, his sanity will decrease rapidly or his rage will increase rapidly with every emerald absorbed, and his ability to destroy his opponents becomes devastatingly more brutal. Abilities and Powers As Dark Super Sonic, Sonic demonstrates light-speed movements, high enough to tears through a robot multiple times in less an a second simply by dashing through it, while not even being visible. When in this form, Sonic can run up to 780 m/s, three times faster than the speed of light. He also possesses very high physical strength, enough to make dents in metal and caves in a robot's face with one punch. He also has the ability to teleport, allowing him to hurt or, in some cases, kill, his enemies in a matter of seconds. Sonic can also generate dangerously massive shockwaves through punches and roars. History Past Synopsis Notes & Trivia *When Sonic transforms into Dark Super Sonic, his voice has a slight change, becoming more demonic, but maintaining Sonic's pitch. His voice changing to much darker tones, is similar to Darkspine Sonic and Nightmare Sonic the Werehog. *Dark Super Sonic and Darkspine Sonic are similar in that they are both transformations that are provoked by negative emotions, as well as having similar names and appearances. *The events leading to Sonic's transformation into Dark Super Sonic are paralleled in the Secret Rings Saga, resulting in Sonic becoming the extremely similar Darkspine Sonic, but differently colored. *After consuming all seven emeralds while in dark form, Dark Sonic Sonic will even have the intention to kill or destroy anyone or thing in sight, not being able to tell what is his friends or his enemies. Category:Mobians Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males Category:Neutrals Category:Speed Type Characters Category:Super forms Category:Sonic transformations